Numerous problems have arisen for both constant air volume and variable air volume systems due to the efforts to reduce the cost of energy, reduce the capital cost of installations and reduce the space requirements for the air conditioning systems. While some of these problems have been successfully resolved; others have been solved by means which have largely nullified the original design objectives, and, frequently degraded performance to an unacceptable level.
In particular, the following parameters require consideration: